worldofjaymzfandomcom-20200215-history
Valdore Warbird
Background Valdore-type was a Romulan warbird design active in the 24th century. Affiliation: Romulan Empire Ship Type: General Attack Ship Class: Norexan Class Warbird Manufacturer: Romulan Empire Crew: Unknown Passengers: upto an additional unknown can be accomodated in an emergency MDC BY LOCATION: (1) Main Hull 55,000 (1B) Bridge Hull 20,000 (2) Main Sensor/Communications Array 5,000 Lateral Sensor Arrays (140) 450 ea (4) Impulse Engine/Warp (2) 22,000 ea Small Guidance thrusters (many) 200 ea Small Airlocks/Access Hatches(Many) 100 ea Large Airlocks (2) 950 ea Outer Hull (per 40 ft area) 125 Interior walls (per 20 ft area) 30 Photon Torpedo Launchers (6) 650 ea Medium Disruptor Cannons (12) 1,000 ea (5) Shields 20,000 per side (120,000 total) AR - 17 Armour - Stops Type V Phasers and Mk 5 Disruptors. NOTES: 1 - Depleting the MDC of the Main Hull will put the ship out of commission. All internal systems will shut down, including life support and internal gravity. 1B - Destroying hte Bridge will automatically switch control to main engineering in the engineering section. ONce control is established in the battle bridge efficiency of the vessel will only be affected as follows, -5 to all combat rolls and attacks per melee are halved. 2 - Destroying the sensor will deprive the ship of all forms of long range communications, radar and targeting. The range and targeting capabilities of the secondary systems are equal to that of a shuttlecraft at best. The ship can still operate, but is at -3 on initiative, -3 to strike, and number of attacks per melee of the weapon systems are reduced by half. 4 - Depleting the MDC of the the warp nacelles will force the ship to rely on its Impulse engines. Depleting the MDC of the main engines AND secondary engines will leave the ship adrift in space with very minimal movement allowed by its docking thrusters. If in an atmosphere, the ship will crash. 5 - Shields regenerate at 60 mdc per melee. Only if a generator is damaged will the ability for shields to regenerate be hampered SPEEDS: Speed - Realspace: mach 6 Warpdrive(TOS Scale): Cruise Warp 6 (0.04 Light years per hour), Maximum Cruise Warp 9.2 (0.19 Light years per hour), Maximum Warp 9.95 (0.48 Light years per hour) for 10 hours. Maximum Range: 3 years of constant deployment STATISTICAL DATA: Length: 604m Height: 94m Width: 911m Weight: Unknown WEAPON SYSTEMS: WEAPON: Medium Disruptor Cannon (12, 8 forward, 4 rear) PRIMARY PURPOSE: Anti-Ship SECONDARY PURPOSE: Assault RANGE - 300,000km maximum DAMAGE: 6d6x100 RATE OF FIRE: 4 per melee PAYLOAD: Unlimited BONUSES: +2 to strike WEAPON: Photon Torpedo Launchers (6, 4 forward, 2 rear) PRIMARY PURPOSE: Anti-Ship SECONDARY PURPOSE: Assault RANGE - 750,000km maximum (Unless fired at warp speeds then range is much greater, being upwards of3,500,000km maximum) DAMAGE: 6d6x100 per torpedo RATE OF FIRE: 3 single shots per melee PAYLOAD: 800 torpedoes total on board BONUSES: +3 to strike SYSTEMS OF NOTE: COMMUNICATIONS: SUbspace communications network has a direct range of 20 light years but can be boosted to near unlimited via subspace network booster relay stations. LIFE SUPPORT SYSTEMS: Can support full complement for 3 years. LONG RANGE SENSOR SYSTEMS: Calibrated for use while travelling in interstellar space. High Resolution setting has a range of 5 light years. Low to Mid Resoltuion has a range of 16 light years. Systems included; Wide angle active EM scanner, Narrow angle active EM scanner, 1.0m diameter gamma ray telescope, Variable frequency EM flux sensor, Lifeform analysis instrument cluster, Parametric subspace field stress sensor, Gravimetric distortion scanner, Passive neutrino imaging scanner and Thermal imaging array. Gives a +14% bonus to Sensor Skill Rolls in High Resolution mode and a +7% bonus to sensor skill rolls in low Low to Mid Resolution mode. SHORT RANGE SENSOR SYSTEMS: Calibrated for use while in a star system. Range is several million kilometers. Systems included are the same as those used by the Long Range Sensor Systems. Gives same bonuses as the Long Range Sensor Systems. NAVIGATIONAL SENSOR SYSTEMS: Focused through the Long or Short Range Sensor Systems depending on the ships current location and mission. Systems included; Quasar telescope, Wide angle IR source tracker, narrow angle IR/UV/Gamma Ray imager, Passive subspacemultibeacon receiver, Stellar graviton detectors, High energy charged particle detectors, Galactic plasma wave cartographic processor, Federation timebase beacon receiver and Stellar pair coordinate imager. Gives a +14% bonus to sensor skill rolls. LATERAL SENSOR ARRAYS: Have a range of several hundred thousand kilometers. Systems included ; Wide angle EM radiation imaging scanner, Quark population analysis counter, Z-range particulate spectrometry sensor, High energy proton spectrometry cluster, Gravimetric distortion mapping scanner, Steerable lifeform analysis instrument cluster, Active magnetic interferometry scanner, Low frequency EM flux sensor, Localized subspace fields stress sensor, Parametric subspace field dtress sensor, Hydrogen filter subspace flux sensor, Linear calibration subspace flux sensor, Variable band optical imaging cluster, Virtual aperture graviton flux spectrometer, High resolution graviton flux spectrometer, Very low energy graviton spin polarimeter, Passive imaging gamma interferometry sensor, Low level ther15l imagin sensor, Fixed angle gamma frequency counter and VIrtual particle mapping camera. Gives a bonus of +14% to sensor skill rolls. COMBAT BONUSES: +2 to dodge vs other capital ships -10 dodge attacks from starfighters etc REFERENCES USED IN THIS DESIGN Star Trek Encyclopedia DITL - Daystrom Institute Technical Library http://www.ditl.org/ Spacedock Starship Recognition Manual Volume 1 The Ships of Starfleet Star Trek The Expanded Universe